Night Of The Divulge
Plot Following the terrible revelations of a rogue time traveling criminal, Hailey Song, destroying history and stealing weaponry from the Ottoman Empire forced the Temporal Investigation Unit come to Scotland, at the Masquerade Ball at the palace of the pig-headed Tudor king, Henry VIII. upon their arrival, the king ordered them to take Da Vinci downstairs, at the ball. The team hurried to the bedroom, where they found the horrid figure of Da Vinci, stabbed in the chest. This was informed to the king, and he was in a hysterical state. The duo talked to him, his queen, Catherine Of Aragon, and Francis I. Lydia said that she found wine with the blood. As Da Vinci ate nothing but bread and champagne, the ultimate conclusion was that the killer drank wine. Mid-investigation, they found out that Hurrem Sultan was crying hysterically and making a scene. The team reached Hurrem's bedroom and comforted her. She said that the death of the Sultan was troubling her still. The team also found a secret garden hidden in the palace which Leonardo frequented. The team found the knife that killed Da Vinci. They also found the hat of Pope Leo X, which led them to suspect him. At last, the killer was none but the grieving concubine of the sultan, Hurrem Sultan. Hurrem admitted to the crime and said that it was an accident. She said that she was reading books in her room in the palace, when she suddenly heard a woman screaming. She rushed to Da Vinci's room and thinking Vinci as the intruder, stabbed him. The team took her to the king after she was done. The king, rusticated her from the palace and banished her from England. Then, Miranda, asked Michael and the player for a talk. She said that the scream let out was definitely Hailey's, to distract the concubine and kill Da Vinci. The team searched the artist's bedroom again and found a phone. They sent it to Kai, and he said that it was Hailey's and she had plans for the bigger revelations. There were also some files that contained her plans, which listed "THE EXPLORATION - ESPANA AND PORTUGAL". This was informed to the coordinator, when suddenly, Armand said that he knew explanations. The team talked to him and he said that this "exploration" referred to the 1400s. Then he took the player to King Henry to talk about the history of trades. He said the ball was beginning but there were records of his father's connections with trade. The team searched the library and found no records of English Trade. Armand said that it was a disaster and they had to go to the 1500s. Hayden was informed about this and they traveled to the Age Of Exploration, to stop the disaster whatever their historian was talking about. Summary Victim * Leonardo Da Vinci (Stabbed in the chest, found in his luxury bedroom) Weapon * Knife Killer * Hurrem Sultan Suspects Henry VIII Tudor Tyrannical King * Age - 24 * Weight - 200 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B+ Profile * Drinks Wine * Dances * Rides Horses Catherine Of Aragon Queen Of England * Age - 20 * Weight - 156 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - A-''' ''Profile'' * '''Drinks Wine Francis I King Of France * Age - 35 * Weight - 200 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - A-''' ''Profile'' * '''Drinks wine * Dances * Rides Horses Hurrem Sultan Sultan's Concubine * Age - 20 * Weight - 125 lbs * Eyes - Green * Blood - A-''' ''Profile'' * '''Drinks Wine * Dances * Rides Horses Leo X Pope * Age - 30 * Weight - 155 lbs * Eyes - Black * Blood - B+ Profile * Drinks Wine ''' * '''Rides Horses * Dances Killer's Profile * The killer drinks wine * The killer dances * The killer rides horses * The killer is a woman * The killer has green eyes Crime Scenes * Bedroom * Bed * Ballroom * Flower Vases * Secret Garden * Fountain